concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Friday Tour
The Pink Friday Tour is Nicki Minaj's debut concert tour in support of her second studio album "Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded." The tour began on May 16, 2012 and ended on August 14, 2012, performing in 44 shows in North America, Europe, Asia & Oceania. Tour Background While promoting her second album in the United Kingdom, Nicki revealed tour dates for major cities in England; she officially announced the tour via Twitter on May 1, 2012, showcasing the stage resembling Barbie's dreamhouse. Nicki also stated that she will play radio and outdoor festivals in conduction with arenas and theatres. She also mentioned that the tour will have an "intimate yet big" feel. Laurieann Gibson will serve as creative director and choreographer for the tour. Gibson stated in an MTV interview: "Nicki Minaj was so much fun for me, and it was like a real breath of fresh air, and musically, to get back to the rap game, to see a female MC dominate the pop charts, this, historically, for me, I feel a bit of responsibility." Attendees were only eligible for tickets if they called radio stations Hot 97, Power 105, Z-100, 92.3 Now, and WBLI or tweeted #Nicki Minaj or #Pepsi on Twitter. Concert Synopsis The concert is divided into five acts which all incorporate Nicki's hip-hop, pop, rap, and R&B styles of music. An interlude kicks-off the show with her voice explaining that her alter ego "Roman", warrior of "Pinkslam", must travel for 40 days, and 40 nights, to planet Earth to defeat an evil force known as "Nemesis." Nicki begins the concert in a black cloak, singing the fiery-bar spitting song "Roman's Revenge" or the fast-paced "Roman Holiday" while standing on top of the stage with a church themed backdrop. The dancers are also dressed in black cloaks. After the first chorus, Nicki takes off the cloak and reveals a new outfit which consists of pink and black polka dot high rise panties, and a yellow and black polka dot jacket, or a graffiti themed jacket, paired with leggings underneath. The dancers also appear in different attire after their cloaks are removed. She then burst out into her hip-hop segment starting off with "Did it on 'Em" followed by her verses in "I Am Your Leader" continued with "Beez in the Trap" and then on to a snippet of "Stupid Hoe" before rolling into her verse in Big Sean's "Dance (A$$)". After a brief pause, Nicki continues the show with a new segment starting with "Right by My Side" that flows into "Champion" and concludes the segment with "Moment 4 Life" while wearing the same attire as last segment. The medley's backdrop consisted of a sky themed backdrop. After finishing the medley, she heads backstage to change outfits while the DJ plays an interlude leading up to the next segment. After the interlude ends, Nicki returns to the stage wearing a white vest, white leggings, and a white tutu accompanied with white high heels. Her dancers have also changed into gold attire. Then, she takes a splatter-painted gun and sprays the crowd with white fog. After Nicki sets the gun down she returns to her group of female dancers before jumping into "Starships" which starts the pop segment of the concert. To go along with "Starships", the backdrop was inside of a "Starship". After "Starships", she then sings "Pound the Alarm". Next, Nicki walks around the stage slapping her dancer's butts before heading into "Whip It." She then dives into her verses in David Guetta's dance anthem "Where Them Girls At" and then performs "Turn Me On." She then walks off stage for a second time for another outfit change. At the end of the interlude Nicki emerges from backstage with a pink dress on and also changed her wig to a short blond wig with pink accents. She then talks about how she got her heart broken and wanted to literally kill someone. She followed that statement with saying, "But instead I wrote a song." which lead into "Fire Burns" with an Autumn themed background. She followed the song by then performing "Save Me" with Barbie's house as a backdrop. After "Save Me," Nicki left the stage which ended her softer, more emotional segment of the show. Another DJ interlude played while she made her final costume change of the concert. For the last segment, she is dressed with graffiti leggings, a striped shirt, black panties, with a pink hat and some necklaces. She had also changed her wig to solid black with bangs. The background for this segment is a basic speaker system. She then performs a mixtape medley which consisted of songs such as "Go Hard", "Sweet Dreams", "Slumber Party", "Beam Me Up Scotty", "Freaky Gurl", "I Get Crazy", and "Itty Bitty Piggy" from her mixtapes. In the European leg of the tour, Nicki also performed "Itty Bitty Piggy" in the medley; she then performs "Come On A Cone" before the final medley. The final medley consisted of songs such as "Up All Night", "Make Me Proud", "My Chick Bad", "Bottoms Up", "Monster", "Letting Go (Dutty Love)", "Hold Yuh", "BedRock", "Roman Reloaded", and "Roman in Moscow". Following the final medley, she states "Is there a song you haven't heard yet?", which leads right into "Super Bass." Nicki finishes "Super Bass" at the top of the stage with white fog shooting in the air along each staircase before saying "Thank you and goodnight!" which leads to an encore chorus before Nicki and her dancers exit the stage. Set List Oceania #"Roman Holiday" #"Did It on 'Em" #"I Am Your Leader" #"Beez in the Trap" #"Stupid Hoe" #"Dance (A$$)" #"Right by My Side" #"Moment 4 Life" #"Champion" #"Starships" #"Pound the Alarm" #"Whip It" #"Fire Burns" #"Save Me" #"Bottoms Up" #"Where Them Girls At" #"Turn Me On" #"Super Bass" Asia #"Roman Holiday" #"Did It on 'Em" #"I Am Your Leader" #"Beez in the Trap" #"Stupid Hoe" #"Dance (A$$)" #"Right by My Side" #"Champion #"Moment 4 Life" #"Starships" #"Pound the Alarm" #"Whip It" #"Where Them Girls At" #"Fire Burns" #"Save Me" #"Roman's Revenge" #"Bottoms Up" #"Turn Me On" #"Super Bass" Europe #"Roman's Revenge" #"Did It on 'Em" #"I Am Your Leader" #"Beez in the Trap" #"Stupid Hoe" #"Dance (A$$)" #"Right by My Side" #"Moment 4 Life" #"Starships" #"Pound the Alarm" #"Whip It" #"Where Them Girls At" #"Turn Me On" #"Fire Burns" #"Save Me" #"Itty Bitty Piggy" #"Roman Reloaded" #"HOV Lane" #"Come On A Cone" #"Letting Go (Dutty Love)" #"Make Me Proud" #"Monster" #"Up All Night" #"My Chick Bad" #"Hold Yuh" #"Bottoms Up" #"BedRock" #"Super Bass" Philippines #"Roman's Revenge" #"Did It on 'Em" #"I Am Your Leader" #"Beez in the Trap" #"Stupid Hoe" #"Dance (A$$)" #"Right by My Side" #"Moment 4 Life" #"Starships" #"Pound the Alarm" #"Whip It" #"Turn Me On" #"Where Them Girls At" #"Fire Burns" #"Save Me" #Medley ("Up All Night"\"My Chick Bad"\"Bottoms Up"\"Hold Yuh"\"BedRock"\"Super Bass") United States #"Roman's Revenge" #"Did It on 'Em" #"I Am Your Leader" #"Beez in the Trap" #"Stupid Hoe" #"Dance (A$$)" #"Right by My Side" #"Moment 4 Life" #"Starships" #"Pound the Alarm" #"Whip It" / "Turn Me On" (2 song medley) #"Where Them Girls At" #"Fire Burns" #"Save Me" #"Go Hard" #"Sweet Dreams" #"Slumber Party" #"Beam Me Up Scotty" #"I Get Crazy" #"Itty Bitty Piggy" #"Come On A Cone" #"Up All Night" #"Make Me Proud" #"My Chick Bad" #"Bottoms Up" #"Monster" #"Freaky Gurl" #"Letting Go (Dutty Love)" #"Hold Yuh" #"BedRock" #"Roman Reloaded" #"Roman in Moscow" #"Super Bass" Canada #"Roman's Revenge" #"Did It on 'Em" #"I Am Your Leader" #"Beez in the Trap" #"Stupid Hoe" #"Dance (A$$)" #"Right by My Side" #"Moment 4 Life" #"Starships" #"Pound the Alarm" #"Whip It" #"Where Them Girls At" #"Fire Burns" #"Save Me" #"Itty Bitty Piggy" / "I Get Crazy" / "Roger That" (3 song medley) #"Come On A Cone" #"Up All Night" #"Make Me Proud" #"My Chick Bad" #"Bottoms Up" #"Letting Go (Dutty Love)" #"BedRock" #"Roman in Moscow" #"Super Bass" Pepsi Promotional Show #"Roman's Revenge" #"Did It on 'Em" #"I Am Your Leader" (with Cam'ron) #"Touch It Or Not" (with Cam'ron) #"Beez in the Trap" #"Stupid Hoe" #"I Luv Dem Strippers" / "Dance (A$$)" (2 song medley) #"Right by My Side" #"Moment 4 Life" #"Starships" #"Pound the Alarm" #"Whip It" #"Turn Me On" #"Fire Burns" #"Save Me" #"Itty Bitty Piggy" #"Go Hard" #"Sweet Dreams" #"Can't Stop, Won't Stop" #"I Get Crazy" #"Roman In Moscow" #"Born Stunna" / "Roger That" #"Come On A Cone" #"Letting Go (Dutty Love)" #"Hold Yuh" #"My Chick Bad" #"Bottoms Up" #"5 Star Chick" #"Freaky Girl" #"Slumber Party" #"Out of My Mind" #"BK Anthem" #"Oh Yeah" (with Foxy Brown) #"Tables Will Turn" (with Foxy Brown) #"Up All Night" (with Drake) #"Make Me Proud" (with Drake) #"Take It to the Head" (with Lil Wayne) #"The Motto" (with Drake and Lil Wayne) #"Roman Reloaded" #"Super Bass" Concert Dates Cancellations and rescheduled shows Box office score data Opening Acts *Stooshe (United Kingdom) *Timomatic (Melbourne, Sydney) *Stan Walker (Brisbane) *2 Chainz (North America) *Baby K (Italy) Critical Reception The tour received generally positive reviews from music critics. Kicking off the tour in Australia, music critics gave the performances extremely positive reviews. Kathy McCabe (The Daily Telegraph) writes that Nicki was "colorful" during the tour's debut at the Horden Pavilion. She continues, "Minaj graciously brought her arena show to town with its awesome backdrop of videos, those ripped dancers, a song list of hits, her graciousness and potty mouth, and smashed it all together into a one-hour show. A lot of smoke and mirrors but all of it rather delectable. Except for the poor mums." Hannah Kimber (news.com.au) states that Nicki's show in Sydney was an array of "deep beats, technicolour lighting and Disney inspired ensembles." She further states, "It was a night of tiny tasty Nicki treats all mashed into a mini musical feast with tight choreography and lots to look at. But 65 minutes was not long enough for a full Nicki fix and the rabid Barbz in Sydney craved more Minaj." At the Hisense Arena, Tran Nguyen (Take 40 Australia) humorously gave the show eight out of ten weaves. He says, "it was her performance of "Starships" that drove the fans completely wild. The ground shook harder, and more arms were flailing about (and blocking my view—although, my lack of height may have something to with that). Fans were jumping up and down, and occasionally busting a move or two." The concert at the Brisbane Entertainment Centre was given two and a half out of five stars by Bridie Jabour (Brisbane Times). She says, ""Nicki did the obligatory good night and I love you and left the stage. And then something happened that I have not witnessed at the Brisbane Entertainment Centre or even the Tivoli. Everyone just left. There were no screams for an encore, no chanting of her name, no pleading for her to return and do just one more song. Nicki had finished her show and her fans were more than ready for it to be finished." Alexis Petridis from The Guardian attended the show at the HMV Hammersmith Apollo in London, he gave the tour an average score with 3 out of 5 stars, saying: "It seems a strange thing to say about a performance that opens with a woman rapping "I'm a bad bitch, I'm a cunt", but there's something oddly restrained about Nicki Minaj's live show." Then Petridis later commented on how moderate the show was in comparison to her exorcism-themed performance at the 54th Grammy Awards: "Given this is a woman who staged a mock exorcism on stage at the Grammys, before being hoisted into the air on wires while singing O Come All Ye Faithful, it's a relatively stripped-down show, which cleaves more to hip-hop tradition than pop extravaganza. There are costume changes and a confetti cannon, but there's no band, just a small troupe of dancers, a DJ and a hype man." Jon Carmanica of the NY Times, gave the tour a positive review speaking on Nicki's ability to reach pop and hip-hop audiences, "Unlike almost any other rapper, she manages to exist on pop radio and hip-hop radio simultaneously (generally with different songs), and she's equally comfortable in both spaces." Category:Concert tours Category:Concerts